As fluid control valves that control the flow rate, pressure, etc. of a pressure fluid supplied to or discharged from an actuator, such as a hydropneumatic cylinder, when the actuator is driven, fluid control valves that have various configurations are known as disclosed in, for example, PTL 1, PTL 2, etc.
This type of fluid control valve is configured so as to have various functions according to purposes of use as a fluid control valve that performs a meter-in type control in which the flow rate at the time of supplying gas is restricted and the flow rate at the time of discharging gas is not restricted, a fluid control valve that performs a meter-out type control in which the flow rate at the time of supplying gas is not restricted and the flow rate at the time of discharging gas is restricted, a fluid control valve that performs quick discharge at the time of discharging gas to prevent delay in activation, etc. usually by combining a needle valve that restricts the flow rate or pressure of the pressure fluid by constricting the flow path, a flow rate regulating valve that opens/closes a flow path by interaction between fluid pressure and spring force, a check valve that allows the pressure fluid to pass only in one direction, etc.
However, in the foregoing related-art fluid control valves, the needle valve, the flow rate regulating valve, the check valve, etc. are individually incorporated inside the valve housing, so that the structure is often complicated and large in size, leading to problems of being inconvenient in adjustment or handling and being low in ease of use. Therefore, advent of a fluid control valve that is further reduced in size and high in ease of use has been desired.